1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to positioning devices, and more particularly to a positioning device to aid in positioning an object to be measured.
2. Description of Related Art
Often, in development environment, objects needing to be measured are manually held in position while measurements are taken. Manually handling the objects may distort or damage the objects leading to poor measurement accuracy.